Field
The described technology generally relates to automobiles, more specifically, to batteries.
Description of the Related Art
Managing a power source in an automobile, such as an electric vehicle, can be challenging as balancing the appropriate level of power, efficiency, and reliability can be difficult. A battery pack sourcing power to an electric vehicle, for example, can suffer from internal or external failures that may result in inability to support critical load or provide sufficient current as required by the vehicle system.